ReOffender
by moosmiles
Summary: Story 3 in my Sernior Year Series. Chad’s older sister comes back to Albuquerque to finish high school and may not only steal all his friends, but his girlfriend as well. Gabriella stays with Kelsi to help her get over the whole Jason thing.


_Title: Re-Offender_

_Rating: PG-13_

_Chapter:_

_Fandom: High School Musical_

_Summary: Chad's older sister comes back to Albuquerque to finish high school and may not only steal all his friends, but his girlfriend as well. Gabriella stays with Kelsi to help her get over the whole Jason thing._

_Comments: Chellie Danforth is played by Cassie Steele. "Re-Offender" is by Travis._

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except the idea._

Chad sighed heavily, walking out of the gym and into the locker room. He had had a pretty off practice. Only one free throw made it into the hoop, he gotten demolished by Zeke's defense, Troy's quick tricks deceived him, and he couldn't even block Jason's slightly sloppy rebound shots.

He grabbed a towel off the load of clean ones and wiped off his dripping wet face. He took a sip of his water bottle and the plopped down on the bench.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" Troy asked, walking in and sat next to him friend.

"Yeah, Man. You're game was totally off today," Jason nodded in agreement with their captain.

"Chellie's coming home," Chad mumbled, covering his face with the towel to muffle his words as he laid there exhaustedly.

"Chellie!" Zeke exclaimed with a grin. "I love Chellie!"

Chad pulled the towel down and glared at the baking basketball player darkly.

Troy sighed, "Chill, Chad. We all love your sister."

"I don't," Chad growled angrily.

"What's she coming home for?" Jason asked.

"She didn't finish high school," Chad shrugged, rolling his eyes in an irritated manner.

Zeke tried not to sound as excited as before, "So… she'll be going to school here?"

"More or less. I'm hoping less," Chad said, crossing his fingers.

_HSM_

"What's she like?" Taylor asked, walking out of school with Chad and Zeke.

"Amazing," Zeke grinned.

"A bitch," Chad stated, rolling his eyes.

Taylor frowned, "Chad, she's your sister."

"You hate your sister," Chad said defensively.

"I do not," Taylor said, scratching her neck nervously.

"That's different," Zeke defended. "Everyone hates Tiffany. Everyone loves Chellie."

"I don't," Chad said, pointing to himself. He looked up, seeing a purple LeSaber pull up to the drop off and honk it's horn. He groaned to himself.

Zeke saw it too and started bouncing over to the car. "Chellie!" he squealed.

Taylor looked at Chad. "Babe, c'mon. Introduce me."

Chad sighed as Taylor dragged him to the car.

Chellie hugged Zeke and kissed his cheek. "How are you, Kiddo?" she asked, ruffling with his hair.

"Chenelle," Chad interrupted as he finally got Taylor to let go of him.

Chellie looked up and laughed, "Chad, you know you're supposed to call me Chellie."

Chad rolled his eyes and sighed, "This is my girlfriend, Taylor. Taylor, Chenelle."

Taylor smiled, "Hi. It's nice to meet you."

"You too," Chellie nodded with a smile.

"Are graduating with us?" Zeke asked anxiously.

"I'll try my hardest," Chellie assured

Zeke smiled, pumping his fist in the air, "Yes!"

Chellie shook her head, rolling her eyes playfully and looked at Chad. "How's my favorite little brother?" she asked with a grin.

"I'm your only brother," Chad said in an annoyed tone. He took Taylor's hand. "We have homework."

"You hate homework," Taylor said, raising an eye brow at him suspiciously.

"I have a health test on the female anatomy tomorrow and I want to study," Chad shrugged.

Taylor gave him a look. "That's why you have a study guide."

"I do better with hands on learning," Chad reminded.

"Literally," Zeke added.

Taylor glared at her brother and looked at Chad. "Fine, we'll go," she gave in.

Chad grinned and kissed her cheek.

"I'll see you at dinner then," Chellie said to her brother.

"Why?" Chad asked with a frown.

Chellie furrowed her brow and pulled her organizer out of her car. "It's in my schedule. It's highlighted in green, first listed in its date and then under the event category in the back," she explained.

Taylor held up a hand to stop Chellie from talking and sighed, "I'm sorry. You put events under the date and then in an event category?"  
"Yeah. And the different events have a different highlighter," Chellie nodded.

Taylor touched her chest with a small smile, "I'm sorry. I think I just had an orgasm."

Chellie laughed, blushing lightly.

Chad frowned, "She has that effect on many of my girlfriends."

Taylor looked at Chad and shook her head, "Babe, spontaneity is why I'm attracted to you."

"You're more attracted to Chellie just like half my girlfriends," Chad whined, turning around and started walking off.

Taylor sighed heavily, looking at Chellie, "You stole his girlfriends?"

Chellie shrugged a bit guiltily and tilted her head to the side, "Sort of."

Taylor closed her eyes, trying to think and then looked at her brother and Chellie. "I'll see you guys later. I have help Chad study," she said softly and started after Chad quickly.

Chellie smiled, waving Taylor off. She watched them both carefully.

Taylor caught up to Chad at his car. They kissed softly, Chad's face lighting up, and then they got in his car.

Chellie turned back to Zeke. "Get in. We'll go shopping," she said, getting back in her car.

Zeke grinned, "Yes!" He got in next to her.

_HSM_

Taylor took slow deeps breaths, her chest heaving up and down on Chad's bed. She closed her eyes and dropped her head to the side.

Chad smiled, stroking her hair back and kissed her shoulder, balancing his weight on his hands so he didn't crush her.

Taylor smiled softly, "You're defiantly getting an A on that test. If you don't, I'm taking it to Mr. Matsui."

Chad nodded and kissed her cheek, rolling off to her side and pulled her into him.

Taylor laid her head on his finely chiseled stomach and sighed contently. "You're amazing, Chad Danforth," she stated.

"You're more amazing, Tay'," he assured, wrapping his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head.

"Kiss me more," Taylor said, sitting up a bit and leaned in.

Chad gladly met her half way, pulling her onto his lap and kissed her passionately. Taylor cupped his neck, kissing him back and sighed.

Chad pulled back a little and looked at her. "I love you," he said.

Taylor's eyes went wide. She sat up straight, grabbing her shirt.

"Taylor?" Chad asked, giving her a sad look.

Taylor quickly pulled her clothes on. "I just remembered, I have to go," she said hurriedly and rushed out of his room, slamming the door behind herself.

Chad furrowed his brow with a frown.

_HSM_

Kelsi walked to the front door and opened it. She wiped at her eyes. "Hi Gabbi," she said, trying not to sniffle too much.

Gabriella sighed, handing her the plastic Walmart bag.

Kelsi took it. "Wine?" she asked hopefully.

"Ice cream and tissues," Gabriella informed, walking inside and closed the door. "How are you?" she asked, stroking Kelsi's tangled hair back to smooth it out.

Kelsi shrugged and shuffled back down the hall for to her room.

Gabriella followed quickly and sighed.

Kelsi laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling, tears in her eyes.

"He didn't mean it," Gabriella said softly, sitting next to the tiny, pathetic girl. She rubbed Kelsi's arm.

Kelsi closed her eyes tight and started to cry for millionth time that day.

Gabriella sighed, laying down and turned Kelsi into her arms.

_HSM_

"Did I say it wrong?" Chad asked, tossing the basketball to Jason.

"Did you say another girl's name?" Jason asked, catching the ball.

"No. I don't think I did," Chad said with a sigh.

Troy shrugged, "Dude, if it makes you feel better, Gabriella didn't respond so well either."

Chad looked at him hopefully, "What happened?"

"We had sex afterwards," Troy said softly.

Chad rolled his eyes, "Thanks, Man."

"Maybe she didn't hear you right," Jason shrugged.

Chad sighed, "Maybe. Where's Zeke?"

"Probably doing it with Kelsi," Jason scoffed, tossing the ball at the backboard hard and it bounced off.

Troy frowned, "Dude, you're swinging this way out of proportion."

"Proportion?" Jason asked.

Chad smiled, "Gabriella got you the word toilet paper."

Troy smiled, "Yeah. I think I'm using the word right."

"I am not!" Jason whined.

"Dude, you busted his lip and shoved your girlfriend into a hard wall," Chad stated. "You of all people, hit a girl."

"I didn't hit her!" Jason yelled.

"Dude, she skipped school the past two days, crying," Troy informed. "You didn't hit her. You ran her over with a car."

"I did not," Jason frowned. "Can we change the subject?"

"Yes. Like why didn't she say 'I love you' back?" Chad asked with heavy sigh.

"Chad!"

Chad turned around and sighed, "What, Chellie?"

Chellie walked over, pulling her sunglasses down. "I'm going out."

"Awesome," Chad said with mock enthusiasm and a thumbs up.

"You want to come?" Chellie offered with a smile.

Chad shook his head, "No. Not really. We're going to play some basketball."

"Can we come?" Jason asked with a smile.

Chellie shrugged, "If you guys aren't busy."

Chad frowned, "He is."

Troy shook his head, "No we're not."

"Yes. You are," Chad said through clenched teeth, picking up the ball and tossed it to Troy hard.

Troy caught it and sighed, "I'm busy."

"I'm not," Jason said, walking out to the front.

"Jason!" Chad shouted.

"Screw you guys. I don't have a girlfriend anymore," Jason shrugged, rushing out to Chellie's car.

Chellie looked at Chad with a thin smile. "I can kick him out of my car," she suggested.

"Whatever," Chad said, rolling his eyes as his temper grew thinner.

Chellie sighed, "Chad…"

"What do you want now? I thought you left already," Chad said, starting to raise his voice.

Chellie looked at him sadly, "Chad, c'mon. Cheer up." She pulled a smile. "Let's go to the mall."

"Go to hell while you're at it," Chad said and looked at Troy. He clapped his hands together and then opened them out for it to be caught.

Troy tossed it to him and gave Chellie a sympathetic smile.

Chellie sighed heavily, "I'll be back in a few hours." She walked away quickly, heading to the front yard.

_HSM_

Kelsi sighed, staring at the TV as she took a spoonful of double chocolate chip ice cream. She had her head on Gabriella's chest and every once in a while she'd close her eyes and try to relax.

Gabriella rubbed her back gently, stroking her hair back every few minutes.

Kelsi looked up at Gabriella a little. "Thank you, Gabbi," she mumbled.

Gabriella smiled, "Just watch the movie, Baby." She stroked her hair back and kissed her forehead.

Kelsi nodded and looked back at the movie, taking another bite of ice cream.

_HSM_

Chellie sighed, looking through the shelf of hair dye.

Jason was standing right next to her, helping her decide. "I like the blonde," he said.

"You should go blonde," Chellie smiled, looking up at him.

Jason smiled, looking back at her. "Oh, yeah?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Chellie nodded, "Yeah." She turned back to the shelf. "Amber blaze or honey brown?" she asked, picking up the bleach.

"Bleach," Jason said.

"Bleach? You want your hair bleach blonde?" Chellie questioned, shock setting through her system.

Jason shrugged, "Yeah, why not?"

Chellie nodded, "Okay."

_HSM_

Chad sighed into his phone, "Taylor, please. I don't know what I did. Or what I said. Was it me? Was it you? Okay, it defiantly wasn't you. You were wonderful. Just please, please…"

The front door opened.

"Chad, we're home!" Chellie hollered in a sing-song voice.

"We?" Chad questioned, daring to walk out to the foyer. He frowned. "Jason. Taylor."

"Hey Baby," Taylor smiled, walking over and hugged him tight.

Jason smiled, "I'm gonna go upstairs."

Chellie patted Jason on the back before he rushed up the stairs. She smiled at Chad, "We ran into Taylor at Walmart. I figured we'd all come back together and hang out after I dye my hair."

Chad rolled his eyes, "Whatever, Chellie."

Chellie sighed and headed upstairs after Jason.

Taylor glared at Chad. "Chad, c'mon. Be nice. She didn't do anything to you," she said in a stern tone.

"Bullshit," Chad growled, heading to the kitchen.

"You are so unbelievable!" Taylor shouted, following him into the kitchen.

_HSM_

Chellie smiled, running a hand through Jason's hair. "You're hair is amazing, Cross," she awed.

Jason smiled, wrapping the towel around his shoulders and neck, sitting on the stool in the middle of the bathroom. "I'm not much of a clean guy. But I do love my Dove."

Chellie clipped the towel with her hair claw as she chuckled lightly. "Well, Dove works wonders. That's why Chad's hair is so bouncy."

Jason smiled, watching her. "So is yours," he said.

Chellie stirred the bleach in the bowl. She glanced up at him. "Are you flirting with me?" she asked with a smile.

"Maybe," Jason smirked at her playfully.

Chellie smiled and took the brush, starting to add dye to Jason's hair.

Jason grabbed her wrist to stop her.

Chellie looked down at him, furrowing her brow in slight confusion.

Jason pulled her arm down and drug her closer to him. He leaned up and kissed her softly on the lips.

Chellie closed her eyes, kissing him back. She dropped the brush of bleach on the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck.

_HSM_

Kelsi sighed, staring up at the ceiling. "This is boring," she mumbled.

"No it's not," Gabriella argued. "It's fun." She flipped through the Cosmo magazine with a smile.

Kelsi took another bite of ice cream. "How many of these have I eaten today?" she asked, shoving her spoon in the carton.

Gabriella smiled sympathetically, "Honestly?"

"Honestly," Kelsi nodded.

"Thirteen," Gabriella replied simply.

Kelsi frowned, wrinkling up her nose in disgust, "Ew." She took another bite and swallowed hard. She turned onto her side and forced herself up into a sitting position.

"I'm a spring," Gabriella stated with a smile, handing Kelsi the magazine.

Kelsi took it willingly and glanced over it. "No way in hell," she said, shoving it back at Gabriella.

Gabriella pouted, tossing it aside. "C'mon, Kelsi," she whined. "It's fun!"

"It's not fun!" Kelsi shouted. "Right now, all I want to do is cry and throw up and cry until I fall asleep and then cry and throw up some more."

Gabriella frowned, "Kelsi…" She reached out and rubbed Kelsi's back.

Kelsi's shoulders hunched over and she started to cry for the first time in the past three hours. Gabriella pulled her into her arms, which the tinier girl obliged to, wanting all the comfort she could get.

_HSM_

Zeke opened the front door to the McKessie-Baylor house. He frowned slightly, "What, Jason?"

Jason looked up at him sheepishly, tugging his knit cap down further on his head. "Hey Z," he greeted quietly.

Zeke just stared at Jason emotionlessly.

Jason winced lightly, "Those stitches don't look so good."  
"They're not the best," Zeke said nonchalantly.

"Um… I did something kind of stupid," Jason said softly, looking down as he shuffled his feet against the porch.

Zeke sighed, "Dude, everyone does that while watching Desperate Housewives."

Jason frowned, "Not that."

Zeke gave him a look. "Then what?"

Jason slowly pulled the knit cap off his head to reveal bleach blonde hair.

Zeke's eyes went wide.

"And I sort of… went to third base with Chellie," Jason said bashfully, not meeting Zeke's eyes.

"So you're asking me to write your eulogy," Zeke said with a shrug.

"No. I just don't know what to tell Chad," Jason said, looking up at his friend.

"The truth is always a nice start," Zeke said in a duh tone.

Jason sighed heavily, "You swear to write my eulogy?"

Zeke smiled a tiny bit. "I swear," he nodded. "You want me to call Troy and Chad and tell them to meet us somewhere?" he offered.

"Please?" Jason pleaded.

Zeke sighed, rolling his eyes and headed inside, expecting Jason to follow after him.

Jason followed, quickly shutting the door behind himself.

_HSM_

Gabriella smiled, getting up out of bed and covered Kelsi's sleeping form up carefully. She took the glasses off the smaller girl's face and stroked her hair back. She crept across the room over to a chair and picked up a magazine to occupy herself.

_HSM_

Troy pulled up to the coffee house and parked his car. He looked at Chad in the passenger seat, who was staring out the window dully. Troy sighed heavily, "Chad…"

Chad turned his head, looking a bit dazed, "Huh?"

"You okay?" Troy asked.

Chad frowned, taking in a deep breath and sighed, "What really happened the night you and Gabriella first said 'I love you'."

Troy smiled softly, "We were having a picnic out on her balcony. I let it slip and she looked at me with this huge, adorable smile and said 'I love you too'. One thing led to another and we woke the next morning with glasses of champagne on her nightstand and no clothes."

Chad sighed, running a hand through his hair and got out of the car, slamming the door.

_HSM_

Chellie stared back in the mirror at her blonde hair and dropped her comb on her vanity that she had left behind with all the other ninety percent of her life in Albuquerque. She sighed heavily and pulled her sweater sleeve back up her shoulder. She cleared her throat and back down on her bed.

She looked at the picture on her dresser and put it down on its front.

_HSM_

Jason stopped halfway up to the diner from his car.

Zeke rolled his eyes and gave him an annoyed look. "Dude, just go inside and talk to Chad," he said simply.

Jason shook his head, feeling a bit pale. "He'll kill me," he stated.

"He will not," Zeke said, grabbing Jason's arm tight and walked him inside.

Jason sat next to Troy in the booth. Zeke took the seat next to Chad.

Chad gave Jason a weird look and then glared, "You let her dye your hair?"

Jason shrugged, "Change is good, Man."

"He's going through a dating crisis," Zeke informed with a smirk.

"With Kelsi?" Troy asked, raising eyebrow. "I thought she hates you now."

"There is no Kelsi," Jason stated. "Are we ordering coffee or coke?"  
"Do I look like Taylor or Gabriella suddenly?" Chad asked, rolling his eyes. He shook his head, "It's not morning. We ordered you guys cokes."

Jason nodded with a shrug.

"I have never seen Taylor so pissed," Zeke grinned, struggling not to laugh.

"Did she even tell you what happened?" Chad snapped.

"What happened?" Zeke asked.

Chad took in a deep breath, "We were in bed, holding each other, and I say 'I love you'. She says 'I got to go'."

Zeke frowned, "She didn't mention that."

Chad rolled his eyes, "And I'm just upset about it. I feel like a girl."

Troy snickered, "You wish."

Chad glared at Troy, "Shut up."

Troy looked at Jason and Zeke. "What's up with you guys?" he asked.

Zeke grinned, looking at Jason, "Jason has some news for us."

Chad furrowed his brow, "News?"

"What's up?" Troy asked.

Jason sighed heavily, staring at the table. "I… I kissed Chellie," he admitted.

Chad frowned, giving Jason an extremely dark look. "Run! Run now!" he shouted at Jason.

Jason just stayed still.

Chad shook his head, yelling, "You sister kisser!"

Jason looked at Chad, "Dude, I didn't mean for it to go that far."

"Far? What far?" Chad asked.

"We got to third base," Jason said sheepishly.

"Asshole!" Chad exclaimed, jumping out of the booth and stormed off.

_HSM_

Chad slammed Chellie's bedroom door open, letting it bang against the door.

Chellie sat up and gave him a weird look. "Are you okay?" she asked, hugging her pillow to her chest.

"You kissed my best Jason!" Chad shouted at her.

Chellie sighed, running a hand through her hair and looked down.

"Why? Why!?" Chad pleaded. "What the hell did I ever do to you!?"

"What are you talking about?" Chellie asked.

"You pull my friends into your sick little world. Then you steal my girlfriend!" Chad yelled.

Chellie shook her head, "I'm just trying to be friendly with Taylor."

"I can't wait to walk in on you with Taylor in the middle of an orgasm!" Chad shot at her.

"Chad…" Chellie started softly.

"No! I am talking!" Chad said, his voice elevating. "You can come home. Okay? You can have Mom and Dad love you more again! You can sleep with cheerleaders! You can come invade my school! But you crossed the line! You always cross the damn line!"

"There never was a line!" Chellie shouted back. "What's wrong with liking Jason? Or wanting to have Zeke back in my life!?"

Chad shook his head, "No. We are _not_ pulling Zeke back into this." He turned and started walking out of the room.

Chellie got up and followed him. "Why not? Maybe I still love Zeke!"

Chad turned around, holding up and index finger. "Bullshit! You never loved him! He was in love with you and you up and left with Abby!" he exclaimed.

"Because I was scared!" Chellie interrupted.

"What do you have to be scared of?" Chad scoffed.

"Saying 'I love you' is a big commitment, Chad. I couldn't say 'I love you' back and only have us break up a week later and then be in depression for the rest of the school year," Chellie informed.

"So you break his heart instead?" Chad questioned. "Nice, Chenelle."

Chellie sighed, "Chad, I loved Zeke. A lot. And I'm ready."  
"Then don't fuck around with Jason!" Chad shouted at her. "Stop leading poor, innocent Jason on!" He rushed to his room and slammed the door behind himself.

_HSM_

Chellie knocked on the front door and stared at the ground, playing with her hair.

The door opened.

Chellie looked up and smiled.

"Chellie…" Zeke started.

Chellie held up a finger to his lips to silence him and quickly replaced it with her mouth, kissing him soft and slow.

Zeke kissed her back, tangling his hand into her hair.

Chellie pulled away after a minute. She took his hand, pulling a pen out of her purse and started writing something down on his hand. She blew on the ink to dry it faster and then turned, walking away.

Zeke looked at his hand and grinned. Her number. He looked back up at her and watched her purple car drive off.

_HSM_

Chad rushed up to Taylor's regular spot at the library.

Taylor was there, curled up with a book in her hands and one of Chad's East High jackets tightened around her.

"Taylor," Chad said softly to avert her attention.

Taylor looked up and frowned slightly, "Chad…"

Chad kneeled next to the big brown chair. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said what I said. It was scary and out of line," he apologized.

Taylor shook her head, "It's not your fault. I don't know why it scared me so much. That's all I've been wanting to hear for months."

"Really?" Chad asked, sounding a bit too hopeful.

"Really," Taylor nodded with a small smile. "I love you too," she stated.

Chad smiled and pecked her softly on the lips before sitting on the chair with her.

Taylor leaned into him, closing her eyes and cuddled up to him comfortably.


End file.
